DB: Earth's Elite
by EpiCGamersLTD
Summary: After Trunks saved his world from the Androids, he set up a new human empire for the purpose of keeping the planet safe. He established a new Royal Defense Force and formed a group of elite fighters. He named the Earth's Elite. This a story highlighting humanity's strengths, and weaknesses in the face of new, terrifying threats without the aid of the Z fighters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The entirety of the Royal Defense Force was gathered in the massive building. It was time to honor the new fighters graduating from their training. There were thirty of them in all. This ceremony was held every year, but this time was different. It was time to pick a new seven fighters to become Earth's Elite. Every five years, the Elite were allowed to retire and pick their replacements for the next five years. Some of the Defense Force envied them, normal fighters couldn't retire for twenty years. The ones who knew just how arduous the Elites' lives were knew that there was a good reason for the five year cycle. These fighters were meant to be the strongest Earth had to offer. They trained more in their five years than any of the Defense Force would train in their whole twenty. Their lives were dedicated to martial arts, they had no leave. The new Defense Force and the Elite were established many many years ago, when Trunks had defeated the evil Androids, 17 and 18. He had ascended to king of Earth, despite his wishes. He had singlehandedly been responsible for the rebuilding of society. His line had become the Royal Family. While the Elite were strong, the King or Queen was meant to be the Earth's true last line of defense. They had Saiyan blood, after all.

After the graduates were all announced and sent to their squadrons, it was time to announce the new Elite. The seven took the stage, each having picked from the Royal Defense Force the fighter they thought could replace them. Sara looked up at her brother, Brand, on stage, she knew he had to have picked her. She graduated three years ago and knew she had surpassed him in strength.

"While we are sad to leave, we take solace in the fact that the new Elite will truly be a force to be reckoned with. The fighters we had to choose were astounding. These next five years, the Earth will be safer than it has been for at least a couple decades. I am Rolan, and I choose Trance of squadron 15 to be my replacement for the Earth's Elite." The blond haired fighter walked up to the stage and took the training gi from Rolan with a stunned look on his face. Sara smiled, he was at least 25, looks like she was going to be the youngest Elite at 19.

"I am Yorin, and I choose Belphor, also from squadron 15, as my replacement." The young man, obviously a friend of Trance's smiled and took his gi from Yorin gratefully. He stood beside Trance with a proud look on his face.

"I am Vin, and I choose Han, from squadron 3 to be my replacement for the next five years." Han walked up cooly and thanked Vin when he was handed his gi.

"I am Sindel," imposing woman said. "I pick Poro, from squadron 12, to be my replacement." The smaller fighter walked up to the stage and took his gi from her with a bow and stood with the others.

"I am Pane, and I choose Richtor, from squadron 1, to be my replacement." _Richtor's huge!_ Sara thought as the massive man took his gi from Pane and shook his hand.

Sara was getting restless, her brother was last to pick, so she was almost going to be called up. Her excitement was almost palpable. She'd wanted this her whole life. "I am Quan, and I choose Sara, from squadron 18, to be my replacement." Sara was stunned. It wasn't her brother who chose her. She looked at him, he smiled and nodded like there was nothing wrong. She stood and walked up to Quan with a confused expression. He smiled and told her, "the King had a special recommendation for your brother's pick. And we all knew you deserved to be up here." She looked at her brother. He was sweating and looking into the crowd, something was off. She thanked Quan and stood next to her new brothers.

Brand stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I am Brand, and I choose Rain, from graduating class 3, to be my replacement." The hall was quiet. Sara was stunned. _A new graduate!? That's who the King wanted my brother to pick?_ She saw the boy walk up, just as stunned as she was. This had never happened before. It had been decided that graduates simply didn't have the discipline necessary to become an Elite, regardless of their power. _But he's not even powerful,_ Sara thought. _He has the same power as the rest of his class._ Rain took the gi from Brand with that same stunned face and looked like he asked his brother why he choose him. Brand whispered something in his ear which looked like didn't answer his question at all. Sara smirked. Her brother was like that. Rain walked over and stood next to Sara.

All the previous Elite stepped forward and said in unison. "These are the new Earth's Elite. We leave Earth's defense in their capable hands. May the next five years be safe and prosperous for all." They walked off stage, Brand throwing a proud smile at Sara. Sara returned it. She looked at Rain, he looked back, he gave her a weak smile. Sara smirked. "You have your work cut out for you kid. My brother picked you, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't regret it." The new Elite walked off stage and out to the Elite's Rise. Training was to begin immediately.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

 **Okay, thanks for those few reviews. I needed them. So I don't think I made it very clear in the description(I'll change it later, when I feel like it). This story will be mostly all OC. I felt like in DBZ, the humans got quickly out-classed and were left behind and sent to the bench. Tien holding Cell back long enough for 18 to escape proved that humans have latent power available to them. I want them to realize this power. Maybe humans will never be as strong as ascended Saiyans, but they can't be helpless. In this future/timeline, there are no dragonballs. Trunks wanted to turn humanity to a warrior race, he decided he didn't like the complacency that the dragonballs provided. So he never reinstated a guardian to make more. The threat of death was a powerful motivator, even more so when there was no hope for a second chance. Humanity's will to survive is what will drive them to realize their full potential.**

 **Well, that was a long explanation, I'll actually put it into the text eventually. As for the review about me moving too fast, I completely agree. I am rewriting Chapter 1 and the old one will be gone forever. The pace I had set up was completely wrong and honestly just terrible.**

Chapter 1

"Wake up." Rain opened his eyes and saw through his grogginess that Sara was standing there with her arms crossed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, we have to start training." Rain just nodded, still half-asleep. "I'll be there in a minute," he said. Sara gave him a look and shook her head. "You better." After she left Rain laid back down and thought about things for just a moment. He was the youngest Elite ever. Obviously that didn't sit right with a certain blonde-haired beauty. Rain shook his head and got up and ready for what was probably going to be the worst day of his life, which was sure to be followed by many other worse days.

Trance was sitting at the low table eating breakfast when Sara walked by and grabbed a sausage from the big platter in front of him. "Don't you want to sit down and eat?" He asked. Sara shook her head. "Can't. Big day. Gonna see what the new kid is made of." Trance just chuckled. "You know, we're all new here. And besides, you're not _that_ much older than him." Sara just pulled a face and said, "Whatever," before going off to the other side of the compound. Trance sighed. Those two were going to be a problem, he could already tell they were going to try way to hard to prove themselves. He looked up as he saw the others walk in, all groggy from their celebrations last night. Belphor sat down next to him and put his head in his arms. "Man, I don't wanna protect Earth today. I just wanna go back to bed." All the others nodded in agreement, except for Richtor, who just shrugged. "I don't know, I feel fine." Han laughed. "Of course you do, you mountain. You could probably drink a gallon of whiskey and not even get a buzz." Richtor just shrugged. Everybody grabbed a plate and sat down, ready to eat.

Rain pulled his gi on and ran out of his room and passed everybody on the way to the training room. "Hey, you should probably eat something man!" Poro just shrugged when Rain ignored and kept running. "Hey, his funeral, you know? That girl does not play nice with others." Belphor nodded. "Yeah she's probably gonna beat that poor guy into the ground." He looked like he was thinking for a little while then broke out into a grin. "You guys wanna go watch?"

Sara immediately came at him with an uppercut. Rain barely blocked it, but had zero chance dodging her following sweep. He was on his back without even realizing how. "My brother has faith in you. I haven't seen anything special yet. To me, you're worthless until you prove your worth." Rain scowled at that. He hadn't asked for this. Rain stood back up and got into a sparring stance. Sara laughed. "No, we're not sparring. We're fighting, get into a proper stance." Rain sweatdropped. _Fighting? For real? Is she trying to kill me?_ He looked at her evil smile. _Maybe she is._

Sara knew she was being hard on him. But the rest of the elite had years of experience in training over him. He had to hit the ground running. "We're only as strong as our weakest link, and I think you know who that is right now." She said as she, yet again, knocked Rain onto his back. Rain grimaced and looked up at her, offering her hand to help him up. He slapped it away and got up on his own. She smirked. _Good. Rely on yourself._ Rain came at her with everything he had. She dodged and blocked effortlessly before slamming him back to the ground. "It doesn't matter how well you can take a punch when your enemy is trying to kill you. Learn to dodge." Rain got back up and got into a stance. _Good, keep coming for more._

The others had arrived not long ago and were already debating when to stop this. "She has a point though, this guy's pretty sloppy." Richtor said, studying them both intently. Han nodded. "Yeah but that doesn't mean it's okay for her to just slam him into the ground every ten seconds." They all winced as Rain was thrown into the ground face first. Again. Belphor smirked and said, "hey, a little tough love never hurt anybody." Rain got thrown in to a wall. Again. "You know, I think I could just feel the admiration in that one." Trance joked. Richtor stood up. "Okay, that's enough for today." They both looked up at their spectators like they didn't even know they were there. "Rain come with me please" The younger man just nodded at the much larger one who started leaving. Rain limped after him.

Rain felt just a little awkward with Richtor dressing his wounds. He didn't really feel like saying anything. Richtor broke the ice. "You're not weak, and you're not dragging us down, Rain." Rain looked up, studying the other's face. Richtor nodded. "You're just inexperienced." Rain looked back down. "I have no idea why I was chosen, I'm nothing special. I'm not some prodigy." Richtor looked at him. "We're not asking you to be, not yet anyway. You weren't picked for your skill, Rain. You were picked for your potential. And your absolutely unwavering drive. We all got a taste of that today. Even Sara was impressed." Rain shook his head. "No way, she was destroying me." Richtor laughed at that. "Yeah she was, but she, and I guess by extension all of us, needed to know your limits." Richtor gave him a serious look. "And they're astounding."

 **Author's note: Hopefully this is paced way better than that piece of trash other Chapter 1. Thanks for reading guys, and please leave me some reviews. We both want this story to be good, and that won't happen without some constructive criticism!**


End file.
